


elsewhere (together in the stars)

by shineemyheart



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: First Kiss, Good Omens episode 4, M/M, and very much in love, aziraphale is self-denying until he isn't, emotions are high and crowley is desperate, ineffable husbands, it's very sappy and I have no regrets, retelling of a scene, this is the scene where crowley chases aziraphale down in the Bentley and begs him to go with him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 02:17:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19368061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shineemyheart/pseuds/shineemyheart
Summary: They have been running out of time since the beginning, but now, so close to the end, everything seems to be happening faster and all at once. They’ve been found out, Hastur and all the fury of hell is falling down on them. Even if they’re able to thwart the wrath of hell, there’s no stopping the impending apocalypse. Crowley just wants to take Aziraphale somewhere heaven nor hell can hurt him, somewhere he can keep him safe.A retelling of the scene in episode four in which Crowley asks Aziraphale to leave with him for the last time.





	elsewhere (together in the stars)

**Author's Note:**

> I was crocheting a blanket (like the old lady I am) and watching Good Omens for the millionth time, and this scene came up. I couldn't resist so here we are. This idea would not stop nagging me until I put the blanket down and wrote it out. I love and appreciate all comments, so feel free to leave me one below <3
> 
> DISCLAIMER: None of the dialogue is mine, nor do I claim ownership of it. It was used for the purposes of retelling what actually happened in this scene with my own twist. (pls don't sue me, I'm a broke college student and I'm not gaining anything from this)

“Angel!” Crowley yells over the sounds of the crowded streets and the still running engine of the Bentley, “I’m sorry. I apologize. Whatever I said, I didn’t mean it.” 

There’s desperation in his voice and a sort of softness amidst the panic. The words rush out of him as he rounds the Bentley, stopping just a few feet away from Aziraphale.

“Work with me, I’m apologizing here. Yes? Good. Get in the car.” 

“What? No.” Aziraphale, shaken by Crowley’s sudden appearance and outburst, spares hardly a second before turning him down.

“The forces of Hell have figured out it was my fault. But we can run away together! Alpha Centauri! Lots of spare planets up there, nobody would even notice us!”  
They have been running out of time since the beginning, but now, so close to the end, everything seems to be happening faster and all at once. They’ve been found out, Hastur and all the fury of hell is falling down on them. Even if they’re able to thwart the wrath of hell, there’s no stopping the impending apocalypse. Crowley just wants to take Aziraphale somewhere heaven nor hell can hurt him, somewhere he can keep him safe. In the seconds it takes for Crowley to say the words, flashes of starlight and a future with Aziraphale cross his mind. His dark glasses obscure the hope in his eyes, but he thinks Aziraphale can feel it anyway. The angel had always been attuned to soft emotions like hope, although he’s never been good at sensing what’s right in front of him.

Crowley is pleading—begging. Two of many things he has no shame left for when it comes to Aziraphale. His heart is as bare as he’s ever had it, and he’s hoping, just this once, that Aziraphale will see it. 

“Crowley, you’re being ridiculous. Look, I’m quite sure if I can just—just reach the right people, then I can get all this sorted out.” At nearly any other time, Crowley would soften at the sound of the angel’s voice, but now he only finds it infuriating. The end of everything is quite literally upon them, and Aziraphale is hanging on to futility when an opportunity at forever is standing right before him.

“There aren’t any right people, there’s just God moving in mysterious ways and not talking to any of us.” Crowley moves forward, stepping into Aziraphale’s space—his tone turning even more sour as he thinks back to his own one-sided conversation with God just hours before.

“Well, yes, and that is why I’m going to have a word with the Almighty, and then the Almighty will fix it.”

“That won’t happen! You’re so clever! How can somebody as clever as you be so stupid?”

“I forgive you.”

Aziraphale says those words so softly, so honestly, they almost sound like a different phrase altogether.

And—because Aziraphale has always been the only one to mean those words, words that insinuate a fallen angel, the serpent of Eden, a demon, is worthy of redemption, worthy of forgiveness—Crowley kisses him.

Aziraphale doesn’t kiss him back because he’s self-denying and righteous as always. Aziraphale, Heaven, the whole world may be right in thinking that an angel is and always will be better than a demon, but love—the love of a damned being that should be incapable of something so good and pure and selfless—can move mountains. And maybe a stubborn angel. 

Crowley pulls away enough that their lips are no longer pressed together. His hands stay where they are, gingerly holding onto either side of Aziraphale’s face. The angel is stunned, eyes wide, but still not pushing him away. 

Crowley takes a steadying breath he never needed until this moment and pours nearly six thousand years of love and longing into Aziraphale’s mind through his fingertips. 

At the start there are feelings of inadequacy, of feeling out of place. Then there’s the pain of the fall and everything that came after it. There is some relief at being freed from the suffocating pressure of heaven, but also a deep sense of doubt and regret that comes with it. Crowley shows him the first flickers of acceptance and the beginnings of belonging he felt on the Eastern Gate of Eden. Everything that comes after is falling. It’s not painful like the first time. It feels gentle and warm, much like what Crowley remembers the first stars feeling like. He shows him that, too. Amongst the longing he felt to reach out to touch Aziraphale each time they happened upon one another and later their intentional meetings, Crowley shows him the stars he held in the palms of his hands and how he placed them so gently in the cosmos. Damning any shame that may have remained in him to Hell, Crowley shows him how his heart swells each and every time Aziraphale laughs or smiles. Crowley shows him that home—belonging—is a feeling he associates with cream colors, the smell of old books, wine, shared meals, quiet conversations, and with him.

He shows all of this to Aziraphale in the span of a couple seconds, but it feels like living another wonderful six thousand years and the hope of thousands more.  
People move all around them, the city continues to buzz, the world continues to turn, but Aziraphale kisses him like they are already elsewhere—together in the stars.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading until the end! Leave me a comment if you'd like. (they motivate me to write more adjkdld)


End file.
